bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Musashi Tsukahara
Musashi Tsukahara (武蔵塚原,Tsukahara Musashi) also known as Musashi no Rurōnin (武蔵の流浪人; Literally meaning "Musashi the Wanderer") is a Shinigami who is currently wandering about in Soul Society, taking a variation of jobs and hiding from the Executive Militia because of a event that happened in his past. Graduating from the Shinō Academy at the top of his class and a earlier age then most, Musashi would be later persuaded by one of his teachers to join the Gotei 13 so he could grow more as person and a warrior. Musashi was soon selected to be in the Eighth Division where he would become the pupil and by working his way up through the ranks, the lieutenant of Shunsui Kyōraku. During the Shinigami-Quincy war, Musashi helped a clan of Quincy flee from the war site because they didn't show any hostility or hate towards the Shinigami. This act of kindness would soon cause much trouble for him as the act would sentence him with death by Sōkyoku. On the day of his execution he would preform a forbidden time-space Kidō spell just seconds before the Sōkyoku could land a hit on him. The Kidō spell would teleport him miles away from the place where the execution was taking place and temporarily cloak his spiritual energy. Musashi then unofficially defected from Seireitei not just because if he stayed in Seireitei he would be sentenced to execution again but because he thought it would be nice to take a vacation and travel the world. While traveling Musashi would gain a disciple and different takes on life from the different species and ethnic groups that inhabit the spiritual world and pass on these perspectives to other people. He would also become one of the five Kensei (剣聖; Literally meaning "Sword Saints") because of his mastery of swordsmanship. Appearance Despite being a considered to be a powerful enemy of the Gotei 13 despite the fact he isn't, Musashi's appearance isn't the most intimidating. He actually possesses the appearance of a rōnin, from Japan's Meiji era. His standard a ttire consist of a tattered modified Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) that has short sleeves top with a jinbaori on top of it and a pair hakama that are shortened to resemble long shorts. In his sash, holds his Zanpakutō, wakizashi and a gourd filled with sake, all of which are held in place by individual sagyeos made out of bandages. Like his mentor he also wears a straw hat that is called a sakkat. Physically, Musashi is fairly tall man with a light tan, dark golden brown colored eyes and shoulder-length black hair tied in a ponytail that seems to frame his face. He is at top physical condition. One of Musashi's most noticeable traits is a long scar that goes over his right eye and various other scars on his body that were left on him from countless encounters with the Executive Militia and the Shinigami-Quincy war. Shown in many flashbacks of his past, Musashi many different attires. As a child, he wore pale navy blue robes with a chinese dragon design on the back of it, with black sash that had curled white designs on it, tied in a loose bow around his waist. As a teenager, he possessed a more aggressive appearance and had a series of piercings, with one on his each of his eyebrow and three on his left ear. Back then he wore a standard Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) that hung loose to reveal his scarred muscular chest that was wrapped in black bandages. During the God of Hueco Mundo arc, Musashi reentered the city walls of Seireitei in order to help the Gotei 13 just in case the war escalates too far but because of his criminal status, Musashi had to make a disguise for himself. Which was a black hooded cloak with white rectangular buttons, draped across his entire bodies, concealing his physical makeup and his normal attire. The ends of the were tattered and flared out into ragged ends. This attire caused more attention then he wanted because it made him look like a Togabito, species of spiritual beings that are imprisoned in Hell. Personality Like his mentor, Musashi is a laid-back, carefree and levelheaded individual, evident in his general attitude, and he is rarely seen without a small grin on his face. He is almost always shown to drinking sake and napping. He is also shown to be calm and contemplative, as he likes to keep himself in a calm state of mind even when in very stressful situations. Musashi despite his criminal status is well-respected and highly honorable, and always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is. As a result, he can be easily approached by other people of Soul Society and even members of the Gotei 13 who still trust him, who seek favors or advice from him. Because of his moral code, Musashi will never let any harm come to either his allies or anyone who is kindhearted. He refuses to give up when he believes something is wrong and will break a rule to do what is right, a personality trait that put him in the position he is in. Yet again likes his mentor, Musashi is a little bit of a womanizer and likes to chase after women, which often shows a very charismatic side of his personality. Already being popular with the women in Soul Society, he is well-capable of getting a woman to fall in love him. In the past, Kyōraku himself has stated that he is slightly jealous of Musashi for his "skills". Underneath his carefree and somewhat comedic exterior, Musashi is cunning and highly perceptive man who is can become very serious when the situation calls for it and capable knowing roughly what is going to happen in the future based on the actions and personalities of the people involved, shown when he was able to tell Rudbornn Chelute's army would lose to the forces of Gotei 13 because pf each individual member's level of arrogance that would eventually lead to their deaths later. Musashi's naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure to stay focused on the situation at hand, and ultimately notice everything around him. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. He has shown to be able to kill in cold blood and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. Despite the fact that he was sentenced to death by Sōkyoku and was forced to flee through the use of a forbidden Kidō spell, Musashi has shown no ill feeling towards the Gotei 13 or Soul Society and has secretly maintained an allegiance with his previous place of home. He would also help in times of need, shown he help fend off the invading forces of Sōsuke Aizen and later Rudbornn Chelute's. History Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Gōenjin (五円陣 Literally meaning "Five Rings") is the name of Musashi's Zanpakutō and its spirit. In its sealed state it takes the appearance of a simple and traditional japanese longsword with the exception for a elongated blade. The hilt wrapping is red and the guard is circular in shape and is made out of bronze. The sheath is brown. Musashi's Zanpakutō is often called Ikutachi (生大刀; Lit. "Sword Brimming Over with Life Force") for people can feel the presence of its Zanpakutō spirit which possesses a extraordinary amount of spiritual power for a Zanpakutō. Gōenjin seems to act on its own at times, shown when it manifests without the command of Musashi, to either help Musashi in combat, drink sake or converse with him. Trivia * His name is derived from Musashi Miyamoto and Tsukahara Bokuden. Gallery Musashi Tsukahara1.png Musashi Tsukahara2.png Musashi Tsukahara3.jpg Musashi Tsukahara4.png Musashi Tsukahara5.png Category:King Cartman